Bienvenue à Zombieland
by Jersey07
Summary: Les zombies ont envahi Atlantis! Ou bien... ?


**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing:** Lorne/Parrish.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise "Stargate: Atlantis". Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Prompt: **Zombies sur Atlantis. Parrish et Lorne luttent pour survivre.

•••

_-"Des zombies? Vous vous moquez de moi, Major!"_ s'offusqua Parrish, la panique et la confusion s'insinuant dans sa voix. Lorne avait débarqué en trombe dans sa pépinière, avant de l'entraîner vers la réserve. Parrish avait pensé à les cacher tous deux au coeur de l'arbre creux. Le Major lui avait également donné une arme, le genre d'outil que Parrish n'avait jamais manipulé de sa vie.

_-"Shhhh... Cadman et McKay ont été infectés par Dieu sait quoi. Sheppard les a descendus..." _

_-"Descendus!"_ s'écria Parrish, avant que Lorne ne soit obligé de plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il lui lança un petit regard avant de lui rendre sa liberté et continua à chuchoter.

_-"... Ils se sont relevés directement, sans une égratignure. C'est ce que les zombies sont supposés faire, pas vrai?"_ lui demanda Lorne, incertain.

Parrish réfléchit à la question. Il n'avait vu qu'un petit nombre de films d'horreur dans sa vie. Il n'était pas vraiment fan du genre.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Puis, des individus apparemment furieux - autrefois, des êtres vivants - essayèrent d'enfoncer la porte avec véhémence. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. La panique commençait à prendre le corps de Parrish en étau.

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Major?"_

Lorne scruta les alentours, encerclant le périmètre avant d'être certain que la zone était sécurisée.

_-"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas un cactus magique qui pourrait les tuer?" _demanda-t-il, à moitié sérieux et à moitié afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Il soupira lorsque Parrish secoua la tête. "_Bon, vous restez caché ici et je vais chercher de l'aide"._ Il savait à quel point cette réplique était classique dans les films d'horreur, mais il n'avait pas envie de risquer la vie du botaniste.

Mais Parrish détestait cette idée. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait derrière ces murs, ils semblaient furieux et affamés de chair et de sang, de n'importe quoi qui composait un être humain. Ils courraient un danger certain et laisser Lorne se battre contre eux équivalait à le jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Ils étaient en situation périlleuse et Parrish ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Lorne partir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour lui auparavant. De savoir qu'il pouvait ne jamais revoir Lorne lui était insupportable.

_-"Major?"_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée par l'émotion et la peur. "_Est-ce qu'on va mourir? Ou devenir l'une de ces choses?"_ il continua, inquiet.

Lorne vérifia ses munitions, lançant au botaniste un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

_-"Je ne le permettrai pas" _

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le jeune homme.

_-"Mais ça pourrait arriver? On pourrait y rester, pas vrai?" _

Parrish semblait hésitant et terrifié, et Lorne se sentit déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant. Il avait toujours connu le botaniste peu sur de lui, mais jamais à ce point. Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'envie de le frapper et de le prendre dans ses bras.

_-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? OUI, nous pouvons mourir. OUI, on pourrait devenir l'une de ces choses immondes. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, d'accord?!"_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle ou réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire, Parrish l'agrippa fermement par le col et l'embrassa avec force. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ce baiser mais aussi, quelque chose de plus doux à l'épicentre. Surpris, Lorne mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et Parrish crut qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Mais les doigts du Major vinrent capturer son visage et ses lèvres jouèrent avec les siennes durant un long moment.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

_-"C'était juste au cas où..."_ expliqua le jeune botaniste, un sourire timide s'étirant sur ses lèvres rouges et désirables. Lorne lui lança un sourire avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, la passion faisant place à quelque chose de plus doux, alors qu'il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Ses doigts vinrent s'ancrer dans les cheveux du botaniste et il fut acculé contre l'écorce par le jeune homme, qui semblait ne pas se lasser de l'embrasser. Lorne se surprit à découvrir le botaniste sous un autre jour et il aimait ce côté. Mais même s'il aurait préféré rester caché au creux de cet arbre à embrasser Parrish jusqu'à l'épuisement, il avait une mission à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

_-"Doc..."_ essaya-t-il d'interjecter, tout en continuant à serrer le jeune homme contre lui, tandis qu'il déposait de petits baisers au creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et si près de son oreille. "_David..."_ continua-t-il, la voix étranglée. Finalement, il se résolut à poser ses mains sur les bras du botaniste afin de l'écarter de lui. Ce dernier comprit que Lorne avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et plongea son regard dans le sien. La force des sentiments que pouvait observer le Major le déstabilisèrent quelque peu.

"_Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important..."_

Mais avant qu'il ne put aller plus loin, un coup fut porté directement contre le tronc d'arbre et Parrish sursauta, devenant blanc comme un linge et se cachant promptement derrière le Major.

_-"Evan!"_ cria-t-il, avant de constater avec stupéfaction que les zombies présents devant lui lui étaient étrangement familiers.

_-"Bordel, Major! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?"_ s'écria Sheppard, en enlevant le masque qu'il avait arboré jusqu'ici.

McKay, à son tour, se débarrassa du masque qu'il portait en lançant à Lorne un regard agacé.

_-"Ah ben bravo! On lui propose une simulation de chasse au Wraith et il en profite pour faire mumuse!"_ pesta-t-il en lançant un regard désespéré à Sheppard, tandis que les deux hommes sortaient de l'arbre creux.

_-"Une simulation?"_ murmura Parrish, incrédule, les yeux écarquillés.

Sheppard et McKay sentirent la tension s'insinuer et le silence était à présent pesant.

_-"Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, hein... vous avez des choses à vous dire"_ conclut Sheppard, faisant du coude à McKay pour qu'ils débarrassent le plancher à la hâte.

•••

Tandis qu'il observait Parrish, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Même de dos, le jeune homme ressemblait à un cocker privé de croquettes tant sa tête était basse et son corps projeté contre le tronc, comme s'il avait besoin de l'arbre comme soutien.

_-"Le plan était de faire croire à une attaque de zombies, pour jauger les réactions émotionnelles de l'équipe si une réelle attaque de Wraith se produisait..." _commença à expliquer Lorne, la voix si base qu'elle n'était presque qu'un murmure. Il observait le botaniste qui n'avait pas bougé. "_... Le plan initial a dérapé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, David." _

Le botaniste sourit en entendant son prénom et le tutoiement, mais il resta pétrifié, à regarder ses pieds. Il était honteux des réactions qu'il avait eues.

_-"Je suppose que j'ai pitoyablement échoué"_ avança le jeune homme, la voix sarcastique. Lorne comprit alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis lors.

Le Major s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le forçant à se retourner. Il vit le petit regard peiné du botaniste, qui lui fit regretter toute cette histoire ridicule. Il posa cependant une main sous son menton pour relever son visage.

_-"En considérant que Keller s'est évanouie et que Zelenka a récité une prière en Tchèque, je pense que tu t'en es assez bien sorti"_ répondit Lorne en souriant, espérant convaincre David, qui malgré tout, revint à contempler le sol. Lorne décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

_-"Il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas menti"_ murmura-t-il en capturant à nouveau le visage de David entre ses mains avant de l'attirer à lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
